


Possibly Maybe

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Office Party, Pre-Canon, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: The night Teri regrets.





	Possibly Maybe

A party; that’s where these things always happen. Tonight, it’s John Sand’s leaving party, and though the police throw more responsible parties than anyone else, everyone there who’s not on call is drinking. Someone puts on some music, and then there’s dancing too. Teri Darego would never be seen dancing when sober, but she’s had just enough that when Eunice grabs her arm and pulls her onto the carpeted dancefloor, she doesn’t resist.

They dance. They’re a bit old to dance like teenagers, but that’s what they do, because how else do you dance to 90s music? Teri laughs at Eunice’s moves, and Eunice insults her right back, making her laugh even harder.

One of the younger detectives suggests karaoke, and everyone groans, shutting down that terrible idea before anyone can take his side.

“Karaoke would be fun though,” Eunice shouts as John Sand turns up the music.

“No-one here is drunk enough for that, trust me,” Teri yells back. She’s right – it’s difficult to get drunk enough for karaoke when the host has established a limit of two drinks per person. “Besides, some of us have to show our faces at work tomorrow.”

Eunice chuckles. “Good point. I see Christine’s taking videos anyway. Wouldn’t want that getting around.”

“Exactly,” replies Teri, raising her eyebrows.

“You look good tonight,” Eunice says, making Teri’s eyebrows move even higher up her forehead.

“Really?” She’s not sure if she’s more shocked at the non sequitur or at the compliment. She stops dancing.

“Yeah. Really.” Eunice grabs Teri’s face with both hands, and kisses her.

Eunice’s lips are soft, and Teri almost – _almost_ – kisses back, until she remembers who’s kissing her. As she pulls away, she catches a glimpse on her right of Christine’s phone.

“Eunice,” she says. “This isn’t a good idea.”

Eunice’s eyes are wide, and she’s blushing. “Shit. Sorry. I don’t know why… I just… I’m sorry!” She runs away.

“ _Shit_ ,” Teri mutters as she watches Eunice’s hasty departure.

She can’t ponder for too long on the kiss and Eunice’s hurt feelings, though, as she has to find Christine and, most importantly, Christine’s phone. Sometimes evidence must be deleted. It’s just a matter of saving face.


End file.
